Compensation
by simplisticmuse
Summary: Maybe attending Shinra's annual staff appreciation ball wasn't so bad after all. SephirothxTifa
1. 1

**-Compensation- **

The banquet hall was completely full. Gaudy ornaments, exquisite flowers, and heavy banners adorned every available space without interfering with the open dance floor – proof of an already known fact that Shinra was massive, all-powerful, and incredibly rich. Older men stood in an overconfident manner as they chatted away to their superiors, elegant woman clung to their dates, ecstatic looking young ladies gave aberrant smiles to every passing soldier, said passing soldiers either brushed them off or fed their inflated egos.

All this could mean only one thing; tonight was Shinra's exclusive staff appreciation gala ball, a grand social feast of Shinra employees from all departments high and low, their dates, and of course a few of Shinra's closest business partners. And unfortunately being the poster child of the SOLDIER department it was mandatory that Sephiroth attend.

He would have much rather spent the evening alone in the privacy of his quarters, but the president himself had ordered the ridiculous suit that Sephiroth now wore. It was tailored to his exact fit, tight across the shoulders, slimming down the sides, and adjusted to fit his intimidating height. And as per request of the president it displayed the numerous stripes of a General's title something Sephiroth could have done without, for it was attracting the eyes of numerous women and men alike.

Seeing the opportunity to slip into the depth of the crowds and be avoided completely, Sephiroth moved past a threesome of people who were deep in hushed conversation.

"Sephiroth!"

The General almost cringed at the recognizable voice and turned to face the fast approaching Shinra president. The short round man clapped him on the back, "The very man I was talking about Mr. Wallace, and here's quite possibly the best SOLDIER our army has to offer!"

Mr. Wallace was an hulking older man then the president himself judging by the slight graying hair and his wrinkled weathered hands. However his face was eerily young looking compared to the rest of him, his eyes were bright and inquisitive to match the predatory smile and the bulk of muscle under that suit, he offered a solid handshake.

Standing behind this Mr. Wallace was a woman in a plum colored dress, unlike the other two she merely glanced his way and now her dark eyes were back on the surroundings around her. He scoffed she must be Wallace's escort; a man with a lot of money can easily attract a younger beauty who has no interest in his affairs whatsoever.

"Mr. Wallace is a valuable business partner to the company, he was very interested in meeting you."

Sephiroth nodded, "Pleasure to meet you." He was trained for these unnecessary formalities.

"Delighted after all it's not everyday you shake the hand of hero."

Sephiroth despised this above all else, the unwanted invitation to the banquet was pushing it, the uniform was adding insult to injury, but keeping him around to entertain possible business prospects was going far enough. The displeasure on his features must have been plainly visible for it attracted the eyes of Wallace's assumed date. Sephiroth felt her gaze search his face and could have sworn her painted lips folded into the smallest of smirks.

"Well we must be leaving you it's going to be a long night and there's plenty to do," Shinra nodded in Sephiroth's direction as the other two cut a path through the hoard.

The General sighed; it was going to be a long night indeed.

**OOOO**

The night continued as expected with countless of disappointed ladies turned down to dance, several hundred raised eyebrows, a dozen whispered voices and stares. Retreating to an empty corner of the hall Sephiroth rubbed his temples in vain to fight off a steady headache.

"Careful now, it almost looks like you're actually _not_ enjoying this."

He snapped to attention at the female voice and noticed that the empty corner was actually occupied by Wallace's date. Her very short stature had made her almost invisible behind a statue of the late President's wife. She looked up at him with the same visible smirk as before playing on her features.

" It's redundant after awhile and apparently I'm not the only one who thinks this, Where's your escort?"

She threw her head up and laughed her soft curls bounced about her neck as she moved closer to him, "I guess I'm caught you're quite observative General."

He noticed the heady scent of perfume and the way her eyes caught the light of the chandelier above them.

"I don't enjoy banquets they're all fake in a way. I'm here to oversee Mr. Wallace's business arrangements and make sure all goes well in a sense."

"And?" Sephiroth asked already knowing the answer.

"All has gone well," She smiled.

He nodded wondering how many lost lives or destruction would occur as a result. She was watching him from the corner of her eye and chuckled, "Not to worry the proposal was to limit some of the mako extraction sites, I'm sure your army won't be too affected."

Sephiroth was more surprised by the fact that the president had agreed to such a thing than her low opinion of him.

"What is your name?"

"Tifa."

What a strange name the General thought to himself, it definitely wasn't native to Midgar or even the surrounding towns. In fact he couldn't even place it to the nearby territories.

"You're not from Midgar are you?"

She laughed again softer this time, "Certainly not! Thank Gaia!"

He could understand her enthusiasm, no one wanted to be from a city where smog blotted out the starlight and filled your lungs with poisons – well most people anyhow. The first time he had left Midgar it was for a mission with SOLDIER. He remembered being amazed by a small farming community lacking skyscrapers and crowds; especially amazed by the bright pale moon and its stars, which had been something he had never seen.

The crowd around them began to disperse as the orchestra played an upbeat rhythm. Couples united on the dance floor and moved as one fluid wave, absentmindedly Tifa tapped her foot to the tempo watching a swaying duo ahead of her. And for a split second Sephiroth was tempted to test her grace.

"Do you dance Ms. Tifa?" He asked not caring if she thought poorly of him or not.

This caught the woman off guard and her dark eyes surveyed the floor, "Rather poorly I must admit."

He extended his arm and watched the inner struggle she had with herself before accepting it. It was almost satisfying that he could cause her some general annoyance, whilst she had been causing discomfort for him all night. It would be a relief he thought, if she stumbled or staggered while they danced for all eyes would be on her and not him. As the two entered the dance floor a small unanimous gasp could be heard across the room, women looked on with jealously and men eyed the tiny girl in the plum dress.

Sephiroth twirled her to the opening of the dance and was dismally surprised at how quick and surefooted she was, she lied he thought darkly. In fact, despite their vast difference in height she was able to keep up with his pace. From the back wall he could see two of his comrades, Zack and Angeal with ear-to-ear grins. He could almost imagine their thoughts, seeing a woman in such close proximity to the General was an unimaginable sight indeed.

Although it wasn't unpleasant it was rather awkward, her hand rested on his back and felt as though it was burning his skin, her features were much more visible up close everything from her pale porcelain skin to her long dark hair. She was younger then him likely, but her eyes and the way she held herself suggested knowledge beyond her years.

He felt suddenly stupid for putting himself in such a situation. Why did he do it in the first place? Was it to challenge and spite her? Was it the mix of wine and her beauty? Was it because she seemed different then anyone else at this banquet – or in all of Midgar for that fact? How _different_? She seemed genuine for one and wasn't impressed by his title like everyone else. Sephiroth found it a struggle just to catch her eye; even now they wandered between the dancers.

"Before you stated that you didn't like banquets and that they were fake. What did you mean by that?"

Tifa's eyes were instantly on him and he felt slightly flush under the heat of her stare. She arched her brow, "Surely I'm not the only one who realizes this is nothing but a den of sharks."

She gestured to a spinning couple on the left who Sephiroth recognized immediately as Scarlet and Heidegger.

"The scantily clothed woman is the head of Shinra's weapons development no? She tests a lot of her new weapons on small Shinra opposing towns filled with innocent people. And the fat man is in charge of Midgar's public safety, however he helped bring about the creation of the plate did he not? Some public safety that is."

Sephiroth was stunned, how could a she know this? He hadn't even heard of Scarlet's weaponry tests until a few days ago. It was on need-to-know bases for top Shinra personal only. The thought occurred to him that he might just be consorting with a spy, a clever one at that.

Sephiroth stumbled distracted by the sudden realization and she quickly caught him, her one hand clasped his own allowing him to right his balance. The sudden contact made him feel momentarily dizzy as the room seemed to spin and blur. The only thing in focus was her face, something that had astonished him equally as much as the first time he had seen the moon.

As expected all the eyes in the room were on him, the honorable General can't dance? How absurd? She offered a simple smile that wasn't malicious or smug considering his temporary fall from grace. Tifa waited on his lead and he gripped her wrist a little tighter than before pulling her into him.

She noticed the change instantly, her brow arched inquisitively while her jaw worked in a subtle angry motion. Sephiroth wanted to question the girl but he wanted to do it discreetly, any signs of malcontent or treason would blow this banquet wide open and question Shinra security.

Leading her back into the dance, Sephiroth leaned into her shoulder he could smell the perfume she wore on her collarbone. Walnut curls brushed against his chin, "are you working against Shinra?" he whispered slowly into her ear.

He felt her shuddered softly against him reminding him of a bird about to take flight, with his freehand he gripped her waist daring her to turn and run.

"I believe I'm dancing with the devil," she answered back in a low growl, "I don't work for Shinra and I don't work against it necessarily. I work to suit the needs of others and they say no more mako."

Sephiroth felt her heart beat rapidly against his chest but her eyes flashed dangerously. Was she afraid? How he hoped so, or was she just angry? How dare she fool him, how dare she have such an effect on him. Suddenly Tifa closed off the remaining distance between them. She was so close he froze; her crimson lips hovered inches from his.

"Are you going to apprehend me General? Have me tortured for information? Or kill me on sight?"

Sephiroth wanted to shake her, scream at her, and break every bone in her torturous body. Still she looked up at him her lips folding into that damn smirk, it was in that moment he realized he was powerless against her. He would not hand her in or even breathe so much as a word about her possible affiliations for reasons he couldn't comprehend.

"That would be unwise I don't have enough information to risk an altercation."

Tifa backed down opening space between them and Sephiroth was actually somewhat sorry for it. She scanned the dance floor half-hazardly, "I have to find my date," she stated leaving the floor with quick strides.

Looking at the grand clock that hung elegantly above the room he realized there were another four more blasted hours left before the banquet's end.

**OOOO**

The night carried on slower than before if that was even possible, the dull throb at the base of Sephiroth's skull from earlier tonight had ebbed into a raging ache. Fortunately he had been able to avoid attention for quite sometime now. Rashly he decided to treat his condition with alcohol when he noticed the makeshift bar was still serving drinks so late into the evening.

Sitting down to order a drink Sephiroth enjoyed the silence around him. It seemed the banquet's guest had had their fill of spirits judging from their demeanor and had abandoned the bar. He ordered a drink off the barmaid who seemed a little nervous by his presence. She handed him his order while avoiding eye contact a slight blush colored her face as she announced the small price. Sephiroth's free hand dug through his side pocket for some spare gil when a bill was slammed on the counter before his eyes.

Mako green eyes followed the hand of the bill's owner and were met with dark brown eyes. He gave an inaudible groan, Tifa smiled at the bartender, "I'll pay for my friend here please keep the tip."

The accursed woman sat in the free chair beside him, clearing her throat she met his gaze, "I'd like to apologize for my actions earlier."

Sephiroth felt dumbstruck for the ubteenth time, what kind of spy apologizes for doing their job? His silence caused her to sigh remorsefully, "Truly I am, I let my anger get the best of me I didn't mean to threaten you or this establishment," she stated with a wave of her hand.

Sephiroth gripped his glass harder then he should have stifling the urge to apologize back however, it failed miserably.

"I would like to apologizes as well for handling the situation less admirably than I should have."

She laughed, "Its ok, I'm just happy you didn't break my wrist."

He winced feeling guilty for handling a woman rougher than he should; she smiled at this and extended her hand, "Friends?"

He stared at her palm for a moment as if it might contain a concealed weapon before he took her hand in his and gave a delicate shake. Tifa's hand was much smaller than his own but it was soft and warm, immediately he was conscience of the rough calluses that scarred his own palm. If she had noticed she didn't pay any heed to it, she nodded appeased and broke contact abruptly, reminding him all too much of a business like aura.

"The night will soon be over, I'll be glad for it." She stated.

He was sorely reminded of the work ahead of him tomorrow, perhaps wandering aimlessly throughout the banquet hall wasn't as bad after all – especially with such intriguing company. He became aware that tomorrow he wouldn't have "said" company stalking him through the halls, an oddly sorry fact indeed for her temper and wit had begun to grow on him just a little.

From the corner of his eye he watched the girl fiddle absentmindedly with the jewel around her neck, her face held a weariness that hadn't been present earlier in the evening. The haughty way she held herself all night had evaporated within her tired frame and he wondered why her escort hadn't taken her home yet, it was terribly rude to leave a lady waiting on you all night. He felt stung by the image of two lovers embraced in sleep and pushed it out of his mind.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow now that you have successfully averted more mako farming?"

Her eyes looked up from her previous distraction and she fumbled a moment for the right words, "Well really, nothing now my part is done."

She lost his gaze and toyed with her necklace again, a habit that Sephiroth was beginning to find highly annoying. She had after all been the one who sought his attention and now she was avoiding it completely. Why waste his time? He thought angrily why not say your apologizes and leave my presence all together?

She spun the chain continuously the small gem caught the light and reflected infuriatingly in his eyes. Again and again small fingers twisted the gold chain repetitively and again and again the diamond flash blinded his vision, finally a match flickered in Sephiroth's head and he snatched the woman's hand, folding her fingers with his own and stilling her motion at once.

Dark eyes flashed angrily at first before simmering into pools of regret, "Sorry," she stated simply.

He felt like breaking her arm and pulling her into an embrace all at once, the emotions she could stir simultaneously was also infuriating. He had never once met a person who he felt like slaughtering and ravishing all in the same moment, it was dangerous, thrilling, and unlike him at all.

Sephiroth noticed a blush about her cheeks and realized rather humiliatingly that he had been holding her arm for longer than necessary. He dropped it immediately and turned his attention to his glass praying that she hadn't noticed the banked heat in his gaze.

Tifa cleared her throat in an attempt to move the subject away from what had just happened.

"So, what are you're plans for tomorrow General?" the cool clipped edge returned to her voice.

"Please just call me Sephiroth," he snapped, "General makes me feel old."

She eyed him hesitantly before chuckling softly, "Alright then."

In truth he was likely much older than her, but hearing the title from her lips made him feel much older indeed. No one called him General except for the president and the many adorning fans he could do without.

"Mounds of paperwork, SOLDIER training, mako testing, etc," he said answering her previous question.

"Ah I see sounds rather boring," she mumbled.

"I guess it wouldn't beat saving the plant from mako farming would it?" he retorted almost hotly.

Her eyes narrowed and her chin rose upward defiantly, "You know I never planned on saving the "world". I had hope that one day mako extraction would stop all together so that mako wouldn't be tested on humans."

His attention perked at this and he watched her form slump faintly against the counter.

"I had a childhood friend once, he believed SOLDIER and mako was the calling in his life, mako would make him strong and SOLDIER would make him fight. I haven't seen him since," she sighed, "its not right mako is meant for the lifestream alone."

"SOLDIERS are injected frequently with mako to enhance our abilities, without it we wouldn't be able to fight for the protection of citizens in general," Sephiroth stated.

"I know but does it hurt?"

He was taken back by her simple question and the childlike innocence in which she asked.

"Yes."

She nodded solemnly before suddenly turning in her chair to face him, "they say the telltale sign of mako injections is in the eyes."

Tifa stared first at his face before finding his gaze and keeping it, he felt exposed in an instant like she could see all the things he had done in his life. He kept her stare however, as a silent declaration to himself and all he had accomplished.

Unexpectedly her hand began to move towards his face, she stopped and held it cautiously in midair as if asking for silent permission. He didn't respond opting to give her any icy glare but she took this as a yes anyhow.

The touch was foreign and encouraged a fire in his veins as her fingers moved down from his jaw line to his chin, she surveyed everything like an artist observing a priceless painting rather than a scientist observing a specimen. The great care she took in her movements was something Sephiroth wasn't akin to. A touch like this was something he had been deprived of all his life, memories of his childhood where he cried through the pain and craved a loving hand flashed through his mind. This touch was one reserved for mothers and their children or for one lover to another.

Tifa gasped swiftly and let her hand fall to her side her eyes moved to the floor in one fluid action, she realized what she had done was inappropriate, "My apologizes I've never seen mako enhanced eyes before."

Sephiroth just nodded afraid to say anything lest the words that he wanted to say streamed forth. She smiled falsely and turned to face the bar returning to her state of silence. This continued for a matter of minutes before he heard the approaching footsteps of the president and someone else.

"There you two are we've been looking all over the place!"

Sephiroth frowned at the counterfeit sweet voice of Shinra he knew later tonight he'd be scolded for not being at the president's side all night. He rose from his seat to greet the president and Mr. Wallace.

"It was my fault sir, I couldn't help but pester the general with questions of his travels," Tifa smiled brightly while joining her date's side.

"None the matter, Mr. Wallace and I have already discussed the mako testing site. You will have plenty of time to question Sephiroth next week when he accompanies the three of us there."

Sephiroth felt like he had just been kicked in the stomach, he already had a busy week ahead of him and now Shinra was throwing new and useless missions on him. Any infantryman could accompany the president to the testing site; using the General himself was just for a power display.

Tifa nodded swiftly but Sephiroth saw the same smirk on her mouth as he had the beginning of the evening. Wallace coughed rather loudly and motioned towards his date, "We better be off, uh we got important things to discuss."

"Certainly, you've been here long enough." The president replied.

Tifa curtsied towards the president, "Thank you for the wonderful evening."

Before she could turn away Sephiroth grabbed her wrist, her eyes widened in surprise as he laid a gentle kiss on her palm, "I look forward to accompanying you next week Madame."

As he did this he watched Mr. Wallace carefully, the man did not move nor did he seem genuinely interested with the sudden advance on his date. A strange feeling of relief bloomed in his stomach; they weren't romantically linked after all according to the body language.

Sephiroth watched the president's chest swell proudly and knew the man was pleased with this display of chivalrous charm. Tifa on the other hand still seemed in genuine surprise and she broke the contact and nodded quickly, increasing her stride to keep up with the monstrous man who was already leaving.

**NOTE**: So it took me over two months to write this, a severe case of writer's block and of course, the sheer challenge of keeping dear Sephiroth in character hindered my progress. Originally it was going to be a oneshot. If I do decide to continue this, bare with me I have no idea when the next update will be if at all.


	2. 2

"_The course of true love never did run smooth." _–William Shakespeare

**[Ch.2]**

The alarm clock rang its morning greeting before being silenced by a heavy hand. Normally this would wake a weary Sephiroth from sleep but he was already up. In fact he'd been up two hours before his usual time. Apprehension struck him as he reviewed the president's plans for today. He was to meet Shinra and his entourage at the rooftop they would board a company helicopter together and fly to the mako extraction site near Fort Condor, from there he was to lead them through the foothills and towards its mass pool of mako. It was simple and easy enough but his SOLDIER background always warned him to anticipate trouble, especially when a certain sharp-tongued imp was aboard.

**OOOO**

The forecast looked grim as gray clouds blotted out the distance, the smell of rain and mako pollution hit Sephiroth's lungs as he stepped onto the tarmac. Despite the dismal conditions he could hear Shinra complain to the flight staff about the slight delay. A bald Turk wearing dark sunglasses even in the rain saluted the president hastily, to the left of Shinra stood the towering Mr. Wallace who spoke lowly to his accomplice, a small woman with long dark hair.

Mr. Wallace gave a curt nod to the passing first-class SOLDIER but all attempts at making eye contact with the girl were denied. He approached the president next who eyed him before giving him space into the chopper. The president squished in next, a literal squish for the man was so round the seats just couldn't contain him as gracefully as the others. Once everyone was seated the helicopter took off with a rocky start causing Shinra's business associates to gasp while the president reamed into the redheaded Turk piloting the aircraft.

**OOOO**

The landing was much more graceful than the takeoff or at least the president thought so for he didn't utter a curse as the group began piling out. Tifa fumbled while climbing out of the helicopter and onto the muddy earth below, Sephiroth being the gentleman he was offered his hand. He watched her stare from his gloved palm to his mako eyes and back again with a look of slight discontent. He hadn't known a woman who would rather plummet into mud than accept a generous hand, apparently logic won her over and she grasped his hand. Her touch still felt like ice on his skin as he shifted with ease to lower her to the ground. Tifa nodded her thanks and took to staring ahead at the scenery.

Fort Condor itself was nothing to look at; the town's population didn't top more than two hundred, most of them ranging from the poor to the ridiculously poor. The settlement was rather new and most of its stores and homes had actually been built in the central tower itself. The citizens here were use to Shinra personal, the town housed a rather large natural supply of mako plus a reactor was built here, and as typical with backwater hicks they greeted Shinra employees with the usual sneers and glares.

"Not a very friendly bunch," Wallace retorted.

Tifa smiled broadly, "Reminds me of home."

The statement itself made sense to Sephiroth, of course she didn't come from Midgar but her tough manner and cleverness had been instilled from an area familiar with the darker side of Shinra.

"Not everyone is grateful for the gifts that we have bestowed upon them," Shinra replied.

Sephiroth watched Tifa narrow her eyes at the president and was surprised by her direct disrespect. The president didn't notice the obscenity as he took to directing the group.

"The grounds too muddy near the site for a helicopter or vehicle so we're going to have to take the trail up. We might be delayed by the local monsters but this is why we have a first-class General here."

The girl smirked, "No disrespect sir, but I think Barret and I can handle ourselves."

"Its just for added security," Shinra waved her off.

Sephiroth on the other hand was downright offended. He hand never wanted to come to Fort Condor, nonetheless escort some planet loving simpletons up the foothills, and now she was insulting his abilities and purpose for being here. He analyzed the girl carefully; she was no swordsman or magician by any means. How could she possibly defend herself against any type of fiend?

"There should be extra security required whenever a woman is helping on a mission, ladies aren't meant to fight," Sephiroth added.

A fire sparked in Tifa's eyes and she directed it right at himself, he watched amused as her partner elbowed her attempting to bring her back down.

"You've been here before right Sephiroth? Lead the way then." The president asked signaling him forward.

Pushing aside their earlier criticism the troop cut a path through town.

**OOOO**

It was Fort Condor's rainy season and all the trails through the hills were layered in thick sticky mud. The mud wasn't the only thing slowing everyone down, the continuous steep hills and drops felt like torture on the knees. Despite all this, one member seemed to find a natural ease in _her _step. Clambering over rock and fallen trees with grace and agile speed she was ahead of the group.

"Hurry up Barret," Tifa grinned from the top of a rise.

The heavy man simply grumbled something inaudible about mountains and women. It was clear to Sephiroth that this girl was very familiar with scaling cliffs and hills. He was having trouble keeping up with her pace himself and being in second lead didn't suit him well either.

"Just hurry on ahead my dear," the president huffed.

The fat man was the last in line frequently stopping to catch his breath or to wipe mud from his shoes. Tifa nodded and disappeared behind the hedge line, Sephiroth thought very little of this separation. They had been rather lucky; so far they hadn't run into any monsters native to the territory.

Shinra leaned against a wall of rock clutching his chest, "I think it's time to take a short break."

Wallace crumpled into the mud without hesitation, "I'm with you there man."

Sephiroth's primary objective above all others was the protection of the president. Regardless of outside influence he stayed with Shinra but couldn't help ease the feeling that letting the girl wander off on her own was a mistake.

**OOOO**

An endless thirty minutes later the three men started back on the trail. There was no sign of Tifa but there were signs that she had passed through. To his absolute shock several feet away the body of a dead monster laid in plain sight. Further examination declared that the creature had died of blunt force trauma from a very small fist. Sephiroth found himself smirking, maybe she could fight after all.

Up ahead they came to a clearing, the strong caustic smell of raw mako filled the air and assaulted the senses, the pool wasn't too far now he figured. A piercing scream split the quiet, instantly Sephiroth withdrew Masamune and followed the sound leading him to ghastly scene. A large dragon like creature flew in circles around its chosen prey; every few seconds the beast made a mad dash towards its dinner the huge talons seeking flesh. Tifa was quick dodging the bombardier but she obviously hadn't been quick enough at one point. She clutched her shoulder in pain as blood rippled down her arm spurring the brute on.

If it was one thing Sephiroth knew about the martial arts it was that they were absolutely hopeless against an aerial target. Tifa had been royally screwed the moment she crossed its path. He came between the girl and her attacker pushing her aside, panicked she clung to his back her beautiful wide eyes pleading for safety. Instantly he was pleased, he felt like her lifeline similar to a hero in one of those foolish children's books.

The monster let out a menacing cry and swerved down with its full weight intent on ripping the two to shreds. This would be its final mistake, with precise timing and practiced aim Masamune impaled the beast through its chest. The sickening sound of tearing flesh was music to his ears, the creature landed with a heavy thud it writhed on the ground in its agony while he watched with a smirk. Another scream almost shattered Sephiroth's eardrums, "finish it quickly! It's suffering!" Tifa cried.

He felt her wet tears on his neck and realized she was crying stupidly for this monstrosity. A strategic flick of his wrist and the blade slit the beast's neck, it thrashed wildly for a second then stiffened and died in the mud before them.

Tifa's hands loosened their grip on his back Sephiroth felt slightly sorry for it but relieved at the same time. She wiped her tears quickly with the back of her hand her eyes quickly falling to the ground, "Thank you."

He was deeply intrigued by her sadness for something that was in all right, trying to kill her. At first Sephiroth thought it might be from her fear but he quickly dismissed the idea as quickly as it came, Tifa did not look like the type of woman who cried about something as trivial as fear.

Her face was flushed with embarrassment as she venomously wiped away her tears again. In one fluid extension of his arm he grasped her chin, her eyes widened in shock and she staggered against him. Sephiroth tightened his grip and she relaxed into his grasp, he looked into her eyes which were glassy with unshed tears.

"Why do you cry for it?"

"It was a living thing it was only acting on instinct, it doesn't know right or wrong and to watch it die in so much pain," she shook her head softly while fighting back another onslaught of tears.

He leaned in closer to her face watching the emotion play on her features; Tifa shuddered against the invasion of space

"It would have done the same to you," Sephiroth spoke lowly hoping his words would impact her.

She shook her head again the scent of rosewood radiated off her hair, "It would have killed me quickly that's in its instincts as well. The only being that plays with its prey are humans," she spat staring at him coldly.

It was tempted to slap the face he held in his hand but felt that to do so would only mar a work of art.

"So you're angry with me now for saving you?"

"No, I'm angry with you for extracting such joy from its pain."

Sephiroth almost laughed out loud, all his life SOLDIER had taught the joy of a kill, had praised those who could deliver the most devastating blows, promoted those who could kill the most, and honored the few soldiers who didn't see the faces of their dead at night. What could she possibly understand from a SOLDIER?

He released her chin so suddenly she almost fell forward into him, not that he would have complained much if she did.

"How are your injuries?" Sephiroth asked composing his professionalism.

"What do you care?" she sneered.

The poison in her tone stung surprisingly as she turned her back to him, he watched her compile herself as her shoulders straightened squarely finding solace in her wounded pride. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her wounded arm forward.

Tifa hissed angrily, "Someday you'll have to learn how to treat a lady."

Sephiroth chuckled admirably at her quick tongue, most people didn't even have half the nerve to address him the way she did. The blood around the wound was already congealing the skin swollen and pink.

"Just a scratch," he stated satisfied.

"I could've told you that."

Tifa reclaimed her arm with a smart tug and turned her eyes to the horizon, "The mako pool must be pretty close by now. I can tell by the size of the monsters."

He nodded; they hadn't seen beasts of this size down on the slopes. A cool breeze picked up and shook the trees all around. A few loose leaves danced lazily with the gust sending scents of pine and cedar in the air, absorbed in silence the two took in the scene with a mutual appreciation.

"It's nice to get out of Midgar once in awhile," Tifa sighed.

"I suppose," he replied.

Her eyes wandered the backdrop taking in every tree and every blossom, "where are you from?"

Sephiroth shifted uncomfortably he usually avoided personal questions, "I was born inside Shinra so I guess you could say Midgar."

He noticed the sudden look of surprise before she corrected her features, "Oh, I see."

She crossed her arms over her chest and kicked the dirt with her toe, "What was it like?"

Tifa spoke this in a whisper so low he almost thought he imagined it, "As a child I was treated with a mild neglect, I had no contact outside Shinra and no contact with anyone other than the scientists or my trainers. I was pretty much left to my own devices most of the time when I wasn't occupied with the rigorous SOLDIER schedule."

He told her this with a nonchalant tone like it was any other story about a normal childhood. He knew it wasn't, but maybe he could convince her but he was pretty sure she didn't buy it. Tifa's eyes were permanently glued to the ground she nodded quickly and threw herself into silence again.

"And what about yours?" He asked.

She stared at the dirt for a long moment before a genuine smile grew on her lips, "Sunshine and lollipops compared to yours."

He found himself smiling, "I thought that's what you'd say."

A shout disturbed the serene moment, the two looked towards the clearing where Barret and the president were waving. In the rise of the moment Sephiroth had completely forgotten his main duty.

"I guess we should be heading back out," Tifa confirmed.

He was already ahead of her, although the president had been away from his supervision the man looked fine, despite the mud and sweat stains that had ruined his pressed suit.

"We thought something might have gotten to yah," Barret said between gulps of air.

Tifa clapped him affectionately on the back, "No way, I had back-up."

Barret lowered his voice enough so the others wouldn't over hear, "Strange fellow isn't he?"

Tifa contemplated the question, "Perhaps, or maybe just misunderstood."

Barret scowled at her with a stern eye, "You know why we are here, this is not the time to get attached to _these_ people."

Tifa nodded somberly, "Don't worry you know I won't."

_These_ people, what we're Shinra people truly like anyhow? She'd had only seen the ones who were obsessed with power and mako, she hadn't ever seen the ones who served Shinra because they had never had a choice.

**NOTE:** Whaddya know maybe I will turn this into something bigger than a oneshot! The next chapter will follow the two through the Fort Condor mako pool as things progressively heat up.


	3. 3

"If I could be any part of you, I'd be your tears, to be conceived of your heart, born in your eyes, live on your cheeks, and die on your lips." –Unknown.

**[Ch.3]**

The mako pool was a massive opening in the earth; it seemed bottomless when the brilliant glow of mako reflected the sunlight. The concentrated outpour of the natural energy had caused the nearby trees to bloom dense bulbs; even the surrounding vegetation seemed fuller and greener. Although the pool was beautiful the stench was horrid, it violated the senses to an extent that Sephiroth could taste it in the back of his throat. SOLDIER experiments had left him almost immune to the smell, the science department always held the faint odor of mako; it didn't affect him like the others. The rest of the party choked on the smell, they covered their mouths and wrinkled their brows in disgust. Sephiroth smirked, even Midgar smog didn't smell this bad.

"We're going to have to get to the center of the pool if we want to extract a sample." Barret announced through gritted teeth.

The center of the pool was accessible only by a makeshift bridge of old rope and even older wood. Most likely made by the locals under Shinra order, Sephiroth couldn't help but wonder if some cocky local had crafted the bridge in hopes that unlucky company personnel would fall to their death, apparently everyone else had this view as well. The four members in the group stood still, anticipating the bravest to venture first. Sephiroth gave an inward sigh; sometimes being the General had its definite downfalls.

Taking the lead he walked past the girl and couldn't help but notice the anxiety in her face and the way she shook like a leaf, her eyes scrutinized the bridge like a rabbit searching for a potential predator. Was she afraid of crossing? He was tempted to mock her for it but not with the president in range, instead he touched her shoulder. Tifa stilled instantly and he was surprised by the way she managed to control her emotion on whim. She met his eye questionably, "Afraid?" he whispered.

Tifa gave him a furtive look laced with boldness, "Of what?" she hissed.

Sephiroth leered triumphantly, "Ladies first." He stated loudly.

Something in the girl slipped and her face momentarily fell, analyzing the bridge once again she stepped lightly on the platform, "Very well."

The bridge swayed slightly with her weight but she managed a steady pace across, Sephiroth followed behind keeping his weight balanced in the middle to prevent added momentum. The other two weren't so graceful; their feet plundered hurriedly across causing the rope to sway. He turned back to shout a warning but it was too late, Tifa's weight had jarred and she stepped to the side to catch her balance. The ancient wood creaked in protest and the board broke in half.

The girl screamed in terror, even if she survived the fall the mako exposure from her dive in would be too great. Visions of a slow death from Mako poisoning flashed before her mind. A firm hand encircled its way around her waist spinning her around, pulling her away from the danger, and crushing her against a wall of muscle. The world around them came to a stop, the concerned cry from her comrade Barret barely reached her ears. She closed her eyes, willing her body to calm itself, willing the adrenaline away. Tifa whispered into her savior's ear, "I'm getting tired of you rescuing me."

The deep rumble of his chest told her he was chuckling, it reminded her of a distant thunder, dangerous when close but beautiful from faraway. Then she was aware of how close she really was to the man, her face practically buried below his shoulder blade. From this proximity she could feel the strong rhythmic thump of his heartbeat. It almost surprised her, as a young child she had heard stories of this man's murderous ability. His bloodlust in Wutai and all the heroic yet terrible things he had done, but she had never imagined that Gods required a heart. His beat in a rather frantic fashion compared to its owner's solid composure. Her mind reeled against the contact pulling her out of such dangerous thoughts; she drew away from him and faced the others.

"I'm ok really, its fine," she flashed a trademark smile towards Barret before sidestepping over the new gap in the bridge.

With Tifa's back turned Sephiroth cursed himself, the thoughts that had stirred through his mind when she touched him were inappropriate and he had no business in thinking them. He was much older than her and she was barely into her womanhood, but the way her body felt against his own had made him weak with yearning. His heart had beat madly against his ribs and he was sure she had felt the traitorous sound. The look she had given him when he pulled her from certain death, he could have drowned in those eyes. And when she had whispered in his ear he had swooned on the low melody of her voice added with the quiet intimacy of the gesture.

She could play his body like an instrument, bending his will with ease, heating his blood with a simple look. Whether she knew of her power or not, Sephiroth didn't know but he did realize that he was cursed and it drove him mad. A SOLDIER was not meant to cave into emotion, to feel for another human being, it drove him mad that he could barely control himself around the girl. It was a weakness, he was weak and he wouldn't tolerate it.

As SOLDIER first class they were all told it wasn't wise to keep a wife. Too much was at stake when Shinra went to war, casualties were unavoidable even first class ones. A soldier dies and leaves behind a young family, the media would post this on the headlines and paint Shinra in murderous red. Despite all this, Sephiroth knew of a few comrades who were married or had girlfriends. He heard their sentimental stories of first dates, saw them fret over simple gifts for birthdays and anniversaries, and had even reprimanded a few for bringing back their lovers to the dorms, all the while fighting the poisonous feeling that coiled in his stomach that he knew as jealousy.

Shinra and SOLDIER had been his everything since birth; he had never known what it was like to fall for another, or to be lost in a lover's embrace, or to have someone who cared, loved, and bled for him. It had all been explained to him in scientific terms as the primal need to carry on genes and ensure the survival of a race.

He felt grass crunch under his boots signaling the end of the bridge and the center of the pool. Tifa bounced ahead following behind Barret who carried several test beakers. The president thoroughly exhausted, took a seat on a nearby rock with an ungraceful thump. Sephiroth leaned his back against one of the poles that anchored the bridge folding his arms over his chest with languid ease, now it was a game of more waiting on the tree huggers to extract a sample.

OOOO

An hour later Tifa and Barret shuffled back, excitement evident on their faces as they talked in animated tones about the mako samples that glowed eerily from within the test tubes. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at the president, expecting him to drone on about politics and the greatness of mako. However the man did not, in fact he stayed put on the rock looking quite like a frog. He was slumped over to the side his beady eyes closed as if in sleep. Clearly agitated, Sephiroth rose to wake the man he called his name but to no avail, the president didn't even stir. Sephiroth shook the man's shoulder roughly and once again Shinra didn't move.

"Is he ok?" Tifa murmured lowly.

It was quite possible that with all the effort of traveling to the mako pool the president had overexerted himself. It was quite common in a man as out of shape and as fat as Shinra. It would have amused Sephiroth if the president's health weren't in question; he prodded the man again in vain earning himself a sigh from Tifa.

"Out of the way," she grumbled pushing past Sephiroth, she leaned in to check the man's pulse then she checked his breathing.

"Well he's still alive but his breathing is rather weak."

"Great," Barret sighed sitting on the ground he looked at Sephiroth darkly, "now we'll have to call in a medic right?"

Even more agitated than before Sephiroth nodded.

"Damn excellent," Barret grumbled.

Tifa eyed her companion seriously; "You're not making matters easier, help me move him in the shade while the General calls for help."

Sephiroth flipped open his PHS and began to dial the extension, today was getting worse by the minute.

OOOO

It was close to nightfall before the medics finally showed up, convinced that the president was only suffering from minor heatstroke and overexertion, they had put Shinra's greatness on the backburner until their other patients could be handled. The president was awake by this point, shouting obscenities at the young medic who desperately tried to check his vitals.

All alone, Tifa sat on a log across from the General; her tired eyes watched the distant scenario with mild amusement. She sighed softly and pulled a loose strand of hair away from her face, he had been watching her movements for quite some time but now he went noticed. Her eyes searched his for a long moment without saying a word; Sephiroth became unnerved by her obvious stare and looked away.

Tifa smiled pensively, "I suppose we'll have to spend the night here, it's getting too dark to travel."

Sephiroth inwardly growled at the idea, he had had enough of this foolish Shinra façade.

"Is my presence that discomforting?" Tifa asked playfully.

Oh yes, her presence was discomforting all right. It was infuriating, dangerous, delightful, and tempting all at the same time.

"Lesser than the presidents," he answered quickly.

She smiled again and Sephiroth noticed the way the corners of her mouth seemed to wrinkle softly, a sign of a life spent with happiness and natural mirth. He wondered what it looked like when he smiled, he wasn't sure he smiled a lot, it probably looked more like a snarl. He could remember being told jokingly by the other soldiers that if he ever smiled his face would crack.

"Hmm, not a fan I see?"

He shook his head.

"Most people aren't, even I find it hard to bear him sometimes. I've only heard stories of Shinra back home, but when I took this mission on I found out that they're all true."

He saw the opportunity to ask where she was from, something he'd been wondering since the Shinra ball, "Where is home to you?"

Her face brightened at the question, "Nibelheim," she stated proudly.

Nibelheim? He wanted to laugh. That small spit of a town was only good for housing a mako reactor.

"Do you live in Midgar?"

She nodded slowly.

"Why would you leave your hometown for a hell like Midgar?" he smirked.

Her face fell softly and instantly he regretted asking, "Well I've always wanted to see the world, being from a small-town and all, everyone leaves Nibelheim eventually. Truthfully, I had hoped to come to Midgar to find a boy I once knew."

Sephiroth felt a tightening stab to the chest; he wanted to change the subject, to do anything that would divert what she had just said.

"But I never found him," her voice broke off, "I gave up trying, it was time to move on so I started helping out Barrett and his operation."

Her face brightened again whether with effort or genuine happiness he wasn't sure. What an ignorant man he thought wistfully, to dash the affections of a woman like Tifa. If he had been given such a chance as that, immediately he cursed himself for the longing of such an opportunity. He'd never been given such a chance, and he never would, he was Shinra's elite, their general, and their star. To fall for a commonplace woman with no general importance wasn't the company's goal for him. Besides, she despised Shinra and all it affiliates, what would ever make her leave with him? She wouldn't love him, something darker hissed with anger in his mind. It told him it shouldn't matter for he was mightier than all, he could _make_ her love him.

A small ivory hand lightly touched his own, he looked up to find warm eyes searching his own with concern. It hadn't even registered in his mind that Tifa had left her perch and walked over.

"Hey? Are you all right? You've been quiet for awhile you haven't even moved."

He was surprised by her newfound courage to touch him when earlier one look would have her recoiling in anger. Tifa was close enough that he could smell her perfume, the very same she had worn at the banquet. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer that he wasn't willing to give. No one had ever looked at him with such kindness; he felt pleasure at the fact that it was solely directed at him.

Sephiroth still hadn't answered her and her concern had turned to worry. She inclined her chin with renewed persistence, revealing the delicate column of her neck; she brushed his hand again more urgently than before, attempting to coax a reply.

Sephiroth grabbed her neck with his freehand pulling her closer; his fingers felt the sharp intake of her gasp against the soft flesh. For a moment it reminded him of the countless times he had choked the life out of a man with this very hand in the very same fashion as now. However, he had no intention of strangling this girl for her company would be rather missed. Tifa's touch had stirred a violent response full of need, her eyes looked at him full of shock more than fear.

"What are you doing?" she whispered hoarsely.

He silenced her in an instant, his lips claiming her own in eager desperation. She strained against him automatically, and then he felt her frame press against him as her mouth responded on it's own accord. Tifa's arms twisted a path around his back feeling every Shinra-trained muscle, he groaned with their fulfillment.

Desperation turned to fire as he bit her lip seeking entrance into a mouth that had spit such venom before. She was hesitant to comply; at that moment he realized that she was as foreign to these transgressions as himself. Elation now fueled his lust; she had accepted him as her first for all these things. He released her throat, biting her lip again he was pleased to find she responded this time, she tasted bittersweet to his awakened senses, it was a taste he was sure he'd crave for a lifetime. Tifa's thin fingers twined their way into his hair, pulling gently where she could to allow access down his neckline, a low growl responded deep from his throat.

His greedy hands wanted nothing more than to explore her frame just as she was his, but he remembered her hesitation. Tifa radiated innocence and serenity, how could he taint her with his bloodied hands? Shinra's war beast and this simple girl, it just wasn't to be.

Regaining his bearings he pulled away from her heated embrace. Tifa's hands attempted briefly to pull him back and he ached to answer them but refused. She pulled her mind back into place as she blushed dark crimson.

"I better go check on Barrett," she replied rather dully. Pulling her hair back into place she hurried off, hurt and horror were etched into her face.

**NOTE**: Suspense…Ahh I love it! Review please? Pretty Please?


	4. 4

_"A mighty pain to love it is, and 'tis a pain that pain to miss; but of all the pains, the greatest pain is to love, but love in vain." _-Abraham Crowley

**[Ch.4]**

Shinra's great General felt his age for the first time in years, deflated, confused, and disgusted with his previous actions, he wondered if this is what it felt like to be scorned by love. However, he hadn't been scorned, she had accepted the kiss had she not? And she enjoyed it just as much as you, the inner part of his mind repeated.

With great care he stole another look at the girl who was busy talking to her partner in quiet conversation, rolls of maps laid haphazardly at their feet. Tifa's youthful face was a stabbing regret of his own age compared to hers. Surely he would burn in Hell for what he had just done, on the other hand, she had initiated just as much as he.

She was probably confused about her feelings, perhaps even humiliated that they had bested her judgment; he knew he was. The look of pain that had crossed her face when Sephiroth had pushed her away haunted him still. It wasn't that he didn't want her; Gaia only knew how much he wanted her, simply put it was just wrong.

How would he explain to the others how he had come to fall in love with a girl barely past womanhood? How would Shinra and the whole SOLDIER department react? How would Midgar react now that their cold-blooded hero was capable of the most human feelings? How would Shinra's enemies react now that their prime competition had a weakness that could easily be taken advantage of? His eyes narrowed in the darkness; no he wouldn't let it happen, he wouldn't let any danger befall Tifa – especially from himself.

Night had fallen over Fort Condor, the sky stretched out above him in one massive abyss. The only separation from the darkness was the tiny colonies of stars, and of course the pale moon that shined her light on their improvised camp. The sky had always had the effect of making him feel insignificant, what was he compared to the rest of the galaxy and her mysteries? Absolutely nothing.

Sephiroth remembered being discouraged with his training as a child, every time he expressed his failures Professor Gast would recite the old fable of the Sky Lord, a tale of a simple man who had challenged the gods and had won, winning himself the right to reign over all. The story had encouraged him throughout his boyhood, filling his head with unrealistic dreams. Sighing, he wondered vaguely how he was going to make it through the night with a rock of guilt sitting on his chest and Tifa's sleeping form only meters away.

**OOOO**

The moment his eyes searched her face Tifa felt it, she suppressed a shudder and focused for all her worth on what Barret was saying. She ignored the creeping blush that was threatening to overtake her face. How dare he look at her after all that he'd done! She wanted to hate him but found that she couldn't, realization had set its way in. She hated herself for being weak enough to cave in to such foolish desires; she particularly hated their difference in age and title.

How hopeless was this? He was Shinra's general, guardian of Midgar, and she was Tifa Lockhart, an inspiring barmaid from Nibelheim. Wasn't it every hometown girl's dream of capturing the heart of some strong SOLDIER? How many of these naive women had he pulled into his company and seduced? Probably hundreds Tifa thought vehemently, she wasn't the first and likely not to be the last, and she almost fell for it too. She swallowed a thump that had formed in her throat; if that was the case than why did he push her away? Why not take something that had been _almost _so easily offered?

"Tifa?"

Barret's voice pulled her from her thoughts, realizing he had asked a question she fumbled haplessly for an answer. Concern crossed Barret's face, "You're looking pretty tired maybe you should hit the sack."

Although it was still rather early for bed Tifa gave a defeated nod; tired was not even close to describing how she felt right now. Humiliated, ashamed, angry, those words might have done the trick. She surveyed the ground beneath her feet with a dismayed snort; their camp was the only dry place they had been able to find within reasonable distance. Expecting their venture to be completed within hours, no one had considered bringing a tent, sleeping bags, or even a single blanket. Finding an honest spot away from the others, she brushed away some loose rocks with her boot and laid down to rest. How she craved the softness of her own bed, the hard ground did little to aid her aching muscles while the chilling breeze bit at her exposed skin. Ignoring the elements to the best of her abilities Tifa passed into a fitful sleep.

**OOOO**

Sephiroth watched Tifa's slumbering form with discontent; he found it rather uncouth that Shinra had left them so unprepared as to make a lady sleep in the dirt. Nonetheless she hadn't complained, choosing her spot and falling asleep as if the ground had been a bed of feathers. The president had long since fallen asleep; the only stirrers were himself and Barret, who poked idly at a small fire he had coaxed to life from dry twigs and flint.

The General watched the heavyset man with observative eyes, he had a feeling that this man didn't trust him; Barret had been giving him the occasional odd glance ever since Tifa had turned in for the night. Sephiroth couldn't shake the small feeling that whatever had brought Tifa and Barret to Fort Condor wasn't beneficial to Shinra, if it weren't for the girl he would have expressed his concern to Shinra long ago.

His gaze fell back to Tifa, she had curled herself up into a ball reminding him of a child's discarded doll. The slow rhythmic rise and fall of her chest signaled her deep sleep, while the brief twitch of heavy lashes told him she was dreaming. Her small hand reached out to clasp something or someone but was met with an empty void. Thinly sculpted lips frowned softly and Sephiroth found his mind reeling with the question, what was she reaching for? The wind picked up sending a cold breeze down his back; the girl moved momentarily as her body shivered in protest.

Sephiroth was many things, but ignorant was not one of them, the sight of the freezing girl pulled at his gentleman's streak. Rising from his seat he undid the clasps of his coat and covered her with care. He could have sworn she stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the warmth. The wind howled again biting fiercely on his flesh, the swordsman smirked, thanks to mako conditioning his body would adapt to the cold momentarily. Sephiroth looked upon the sleeping beauty with renewed hope; maybe she would accept the small gesture as a sort of peace offering, distracting his guilt he left her side to rest near the fire.

**OOOO**

Once he was gone Tifa felt like she could finally breathe again, she let out a long exasperated sigh. At first she had felt like throwing the coat off and denying any form of communication with the man. He could go to Hell chivalry be damned, but she had been unable to deny the heat the jacket supplied.

The heavy leather completely swathed her nearly from head to toe, already warm from his previous body heat it reminded her sharply of their forbidden embrace. The worst part was his adulterous scent; the coat had mingled with the scent of leather and musk, and she fought weakly against the sense of security that now engulfed her. The day's exhaustion claimed her easily; her eyelids grew heavy once again while her breathing deepened, Tifa passed into a peaceful sleep.

**OOOO**

She felt welt. It was an irritating sensation that was nearly pulling her from a deep sleep. Something cold, heavy, and wet was soaking up her legs. What the hell was it? Barely awake Tifa opened her left eye just a crack, it took a moment for her sight to adjust in the darkness, and an even longer moment to register that a sea of mud was lapping rapidly at her feet. Awareness came to her in a sickening flash as she attempted to get up; a mudslide was about to sweep through their camp.

Mudslides were common in Fort Condor, with all the rain that had fallen this season it was to be expected. However, none of the villagers had seen it important to tell the Shinra crew. Tifa grappled with the wet ground that pulled like quicksand at her feet, desperation filled her lungs with an acrid burn. She had to warn the others but couldn't find the strength to run through the mud.

Tifa tripped over a large lump she recognized immediately as Barret, the man woke with a roaring start.

"What the hell is going on!"

The cracking of trees could be heard like rolling thunder as the oily mass of mud ripped through the forest with lethal speed. It was too late now; Tifa squeezed the hand of her long-term friend and closed her eyes.

The bitter cold mud stole her breath away seconds before the sheer force knocked her to the ground. The wave rolled over her like a dark sea, filling her lungs and crushing her ribs. There was no light at the end of the tunnel, no flash of her life's greatest moments, no angelic voice of heaven, just the sensation of unconsciousness that swiftly claimed her, and for a quick second Tifa felt cruelly robbed.

**OOOO**

The fuzziness of oblivion was all Tifa felt. Surprised that she could feel anything at all, she tried in vain to move her arms but found they were like lead weights. Refusing yet to open her eyes and face the lifestream, she enjoyed the blind feeling of floating. Suddenly a hand grasped her hair and began to yank fiercely pulling her upwards, screaming in pain with the indignity of being snatched from heaven she felt her body rest on something solid.

A voice addressed her fearfully and Tifa opened her eyes to look up at her rescuer. The president of Shinra Electric stared down at her with horror painted on the folds of his fat face. She coughed violently, bringing up watery mud and filling her abused lungs with air.

"Oh thank Gaia I'm not alone!"

"What happened?" Tifa croaked.

"A mudslide tore through our camp an hour ago. I climbed the rocks and didn't get pulled under, then I seen you float by and pulled you out."

Tifa winced as her brain groggily tried to grasp what had just happened, it all came flooding back with a rush of nausea.

"The others?" she gasped in shock.

"Not a clue, haven't found anyone but you."

Tears threatened to spill from the corner of her eye, she remembered holding Barret's hand before being brutally torn apart.

"I have to find him," she whispered straining to pull herself up.

"Find who? Sephiroth?"

Her mind dazedly recalled the silver haired General, "All of them," she repeated more to herself than to anyone else.

A look of fear spread across Shinra's face, "What if it happens again? We're only safe someplace elevated, I'm staying here."

Regaining a shaky balance on her two feet she stared angrily at the president, "Fine, stay here alone then."

He battled an inner struggle before sighing dejectedly, "Alright I'll go."

Tifa bleakly surveyed the world below their cliff; the mud had leveled out this section of the forest giving a good view of the ground. Bits of trees and debris were the only causalities as far as she could see. What was left of the slide had pooled into a shallow flowing river that had taken parts of their camp.

"If we're going to find any survivors we're going to have to follow that stream. At the very least it'll lead us back into town."

The president began to scale down the rocks with Tifa following behind. She was impressed by his speed, no wonder he had been able to reach the cliff in such short time. She could only hope that they would reach the others in such time, assuming they were still alive.

**NOTE:** A shorter chapter but filled with a lot more suspense; I'll make up for it later I swear


	5. 5

"_Ignore what a man desires and you ignore the very source of his power_." –Walter Lippmann

**[Ch.5]**

If the village of Fort Condor couldn't get any uglier, it certainly had now. The usual green and gray landscape had been transformed to resemble a giant mud puddle. Trees and foliage were no more, washed away or lying misshapen and broken in the mudded earth. For the first time in weeks the dreary gray sky had been reborn to a marvelous shade of blue. Even the sun had begun to poke through the clouds, shining its warm rays on the washed ground.

The pleasant change in forecast did very little to brighten the mood of SOLDIER's elite General. Battered, bruised, but gratefully alive, he analyzed his surroundings with an angered intensity. How was it possible that he had failed twice in one day? He had lost the president of Shinra Electric Power Company and with his luck the man was probably dead. The one primary goal of SOLDIER and he had failed! Not to mention that he was separated from the expedition party, who had also been guaranteed his unfailing protection. His heart suddenly sank with the realization, Tifa was just a slip of a girl, there was no way she could have survived the disaster. She had looked to him in such awe and he had let her down in the worst way.

He cooled the anger that boiled his blood and attempted a clean train of thought. If anyone else managed to survive it was more than likely that they would head back into the village to seek help. At the least, he could contact Shinra and leave a report about the accident before heads would roll, his head especially. Briefly he was reminded of Zack's favorite line, "Shit's gonna hit the fan." Well, said "shit" had already hit the preverbal fan.

The General frowned deeply and searched the bare horizon again, not a single thing moved. Several kilometers away past the tree line he could see Fort Condor's watchtower standing against the sky like a beacon of hope. Scowling against his current state he made a path back into town.

OOOO

Tifa Lockhart trudged tirelessly along the riverbank despite her agonized feet. Desperation had quickly turned to despair, there were no signs of Barret, and she was valiantly fighting the urge to give up looking for him. Her only hope was that he had managed to reach Fort Condor on his own and was calling for help. As for the General, something told her that even the power of nature's greatest couldn't stop him.

Shinra grumbled something from behind and Tifa scowled, if someone had to lose his or her life to the mudslide she wished it had been him. Luckily for him, he had stopped complaining when Tifa had stopped paying attention to his useless remarks.

"Something needs to be done about this town, it needs to be wiped off the map if you ask me."

Her scowl deepened again, the Shinra Company would never change under his leadership. Her thoughts drifted to Nibelheim, maybe she had spent too much time in Midgar and maybe it was time to go home. Midgar, Shinra, their people, the plates, it was all just diseased. Gaia praise Barret for seeing hope in it, but even his efforts would be in vain because of this man beside her.

It would be nice to go back home she thought, where the people were normal and Shinra and mako were the furthest things on their minds. Papa would be happy to see her as well; he had complained for her not to leave but had respected her desires and ambition. Often he had chided her for being too much like her mother, but he had always said it with a warm smile. Yes, it was definitely time to go home. If anything, this mission had shown that to her. She would keep in touch with AVALANCHE and Barret of course, he would understand her need to go home. Maybe one day when she was older and wiser in the ways of the world she would return to Midgar.

Tifa spied something in the distance that drew her from her thoughts; something sleek and black was lying near the riverbank ahead. It was too small and unshapely to be the body of a being, but something urged her to investigate anyhow. She walked over to the riverbank examining the object before grapping it by the collar and pulling it free. She concealed a gasp as memories of the night before flooded her mind. She had almost forgotten the coat being placed over her with gentle care by hands known for their violence; she had been touched by his concern.

Despite the turmoil of the storm the coat itself had stayed in immaculate condition, even the leather hadn't been stained by mud. Tifa folded the cloak neatly into her bag like a fragile treasure, now intent on returning it to its owner, dead or alive.

**OOOO**

The town had carried on about its usual business mudslide or not, those storms were common under this weather and the citizens had been expecting one for quite some time. None of their boys had been on the foothills when it happened, so naturally it wasn't any of their concern. However, gossip had spread that a small party from Shinra had still been camping on the hills; some had even said that one of the members had been the Shinra president himself.

The elders didn't buy in to such talk, if any poor soul had been on the plains at that time they surely were dead. The younger generation meanwhile, was abuzz with visions of the Shinra Company's downfall. Fort Condor waited on edge, as the hours trolled by and no stranger had wandered into the village, their delight grew.

At half past six the silhouette of a tall man could be seen from the gates of the town. As the dark stranger walked through the streets the villagers gave a unanimous silent groan; even in small parts like this his face was well known. Shinra's famed General ambled into the town without a scratch, however his handsome face was grim and etched with a tamed anxiety.

The first place he went to was the inn, if it could even be considered an inn. Several straw mats had been strewn about the dusty floor, each equipped with a single sheet and pillow. Sephiroth scoffed at the sight, but never one to voice his opinions he approached the innkeeper. The innkeeper was a short old man with bottle cap glasses and an ever-eminent smile. His thousand-watt grin seemed to dimmer as he recognized the man that stood before him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I believe you can, has anyone signed for a room in the last several hours?"

The man cleared his throat in a professional manner; however, the knocking of his knees gave his façade away, "We're not allowed to release such private information."

Sephiroth's patience had been sorely depleted this day and he fought the urge to snap the man's neck in two, resorting to a smoldering gaze of mako eyes instead. The old man's Adam apple bobbed up and down, he cleared his throat again, "No sir, I'm afraid no one has."

Sephiroth frowned, so no one had reached the town yet, assuming they were still capable of doing so.

"I'd like to book a space," he declared eyeing the floor with distaste.

OOOO

Tifa felt hope bubble up in her chest, it consumed her whole as she felt it's warm tingle spread from her toes to her heart. Fort Condor's watchtower split the horizon in two; she wondered briefly how many people had looked up to the tower with the same awe as she. Even Shinra himself had heaved a sigh of relief once they crossed the forest and the town came into view.

Her mind traveled back to their current situation and filled her with renewed dread, what if Barret wasn't here? What if he was still out there? She looked back into the depths of the forest and suppressed a low moan. Regardless, the best thing she could do for anyone would be to call for help, a search party could find them easily.

The president had hurried past and half stumbled-half fell into the streets of Fort Condor. The town seemed unaffected by the storm, a few people moved about the street waving to their neighbors or stopping to chat with the street vendors, some people even eyed Tifa and Shinra with malicious glares. She smirked to herself feeling a pain of resemblance in this backwater town. It didn't matter who you were, if you were affiliated with Shinra you were treated like scum.

She thought of finding the medical station first but she knew Barret well enough. If he indeed came here first he would have sought out the inn, he would have booked a room and used the phone to inform the others. Her mind attempted to familiarize the town with her last visit; within minutes she gave up, she couldn't remember where their only inn was located.

Instantly she spotted a small boy playing with a ball ahead of her, she smiled warmly at the child and approached him.

"Hi there! My name is Tifa, can you tell me where the inn is?"

The child looked up at her with wide blue eyes full of life, he smiled back brightly but before he could answer an elderly woman snatched him up.

"Loki! Don't talk to Shinra scum!" she scolded carrying the boy off.

Dejected Tifa sighed, all her life she had stood against Shinra and its goals, she had never been confused for one of them and the feeling wasn't a good one.

The president's chest puffed up with assaulted pride, "Shinra scum? Why that old crusty bag!"

"Lost are we?"

The voice rolled over Tifa like Wutai silk; it sent her mind reeling and her heart racing to a dangerous dance that she had no hope of matching. Even in all its arrogance Tifa still found relief, she turned to face the owner of such a voice.

"Really now? Scaring small children doesn't suit you." He smirked.

Penetrating mako eyes met hers and drew her in, Tifa tilted her chin and laced her voice with practiced steel, "I see you made it out alive."

He shrugged lethargically but Tifa could see the remnants of a smile playing on his face.

"Sephiroth! Thank Gaia! Call headquarters immediately! I want out of this damned hellhole!"

The president almost threw himself at the swordsman, who brushed him off with ease.

"Firstly we need to rest, we've gone a day without food or proper rest. Secondly, if my memory serves me well we're missing one member."

Tifa sighed with relief grateful that someone hadn't forgotten, "I can't find him," she mumbled swallowing a fast forming lump.

Sephiroth's expression softened for a moment, "I've rented us some space at the inn, we can rest up and then alert the search team."

She nodded; it would do no good to race back into the woods in her current state, she heaved a guilty sigh as she imagined how wonderful a bath and some sleep would be.

OOOO

The inn was nothing to look at; however after the day's events Tifa was just grateful for a place to sleep that wouldn't cave in around her. Upon settling in their room before anyone could object the president had snagged the only bathroom available. Tifa tried not to complain, she was a girl after all and programmed to take the longest amount of time. Instead she settled down on one of the straw mats and stretched her aching limbs sighing contently. This earned her an abbreviated stare from Shinra's General.

"Are you alright?"

She eyed her appendages with a quick stare, "Surprisingly yes, I'm doing good considering the circumstance, and yourself?"

"Minimal damage," he replied curtly.

Tifa smirked; somehow he had managed to make the scenario sound more like a battle scene.

"So what are our plans from here on out?" she inquired.

His back straightened regally, "We rest. Once that's over we alert the town's patrol unit who will look for any survivors on the slope. After that, I'll place a call to Shinra who will deliver us all home – end of mission."

Tifa nodded solemnly hoping that Barret would join them on their flight home. She analyzed Sephiroth's figure from his position across the room, he had resumed a commander status in his efforts to gain control of their present problem. His act seemed to be missing something however, her memory kicked in to high gear.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tifa jumped to her feet with agile poise.

She fumbled through her bag that had been left discarded near her feet and pulled out the black coat of a SOLDIER.

"I-I have something of yours," she fumbled shyly with her words and held the coat up to him sheepishly.

Sephiroth's eyes traced the jacket to her quivering arm and he wondered momentarily why she was afraid of him. No, not afraid more like intimidated by his presence, he realized with a pang of guilt, that it was from their previous interaction last night. She questioned his intentions and herself and was not going to allow it to happen again. Pity really, he hadn't meant to hurt her or to scare her off; the feelings he felt towards her were like a fire that could not always be controlled, they were new to him and profoundly consuming all boundaries of practiced control. Sephiroth closed off the remaining distance between them and watched bemused as she trembled softly. Instinctively her eyes fell to the floor, refusing him the right to read the complex emotions that ran through them.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked her quietly.

She straightened rigidly and shot him a fiery glare, "I'm not stubborn!"

Sephiroth smirked, he merely had to insult her pride and the inferno in her soul would light like a fuse. Even when contorted in a holier-than-thou pose, her face was a gift of natural beauty. Her eyes were darker then night, skin as white and flawless as any painted doll, delicate and smooth features, right down to the honest blush of her cheeks. He touched her cheek, running a forefinger along her subtle jaw line to the peak of her chin. Her face turned a darker shade of red and he chuckled lowly, her defenses were cracking like glass, too allured by him to back down but still modest enough to be embarrassed by the contact. His own senses were screaming against the sin he was surely committing, but he was so tired of fighting them.

A daring hand laid claim to his own face and he was drawn back into reality with surprise. Tifa's freehand was tracing a lazy pattern near his mouth with her small nimble fingers. Her touch was inviting but chaste, merely taunting the fire that coiled in his stomach begging to be fed. His hands found their way to her waist and he pushed her against him, capturing her lips in one swift motion. She didn't pull away from him like his last attempt, instead her tongue battled his own with a dominance that hadn't been there before. Sephiroth realized she wanted him to know that she was not to be toyed with any longer, she didn't want him to brush her off anymore – not that he had ever wanted to in the first place.

Completely subjected to her will, Tifa's fingers spun their way into his silver locks while she nibbled a path down to his exposed collarbone. The awoken desire he felt in response was new to him but not unwanted, the fact that a mere girl could have such an effect on him should have chilled him to the core, but it did not. The muffled sigh that was drawn from her gentle abuse of his flesh stirred her even further, her hands moving from hair to belt buckle in a flash. Sephiroth's mind screamed another warning but his body ignored the heed, this step was a first for both of them.

The rattle of the bathroom lock rang out like an alarm against the silence of the room. Tifa gasped, breaking the spell she pushed away from him and righted herself, she tossed him his coat and made a quick beeline to her designated mat. Drunk on the moment Sephiroth fumbled with the expensive leather, desperately trying to re-achieve his usual cold persona while vehemently trying to cool his blood.

President Shinra waltzed into their cramped quarters while drying the few remaining hairs on his balding head.

Tifa folded her arms across her chest irritated, "Finally! I've been waiting forever! I don't suppose there's any hot water left hmm?"

"Very little my dear," he flashed the girl his perfect paparazzi smile, one that clearly said, "I can get away with anything".

Shinra missed the very rude gesture Tifa made behind his back as she darted for the unoccupied bathroom.

OOOO

What's a girl to do?

The lukewarm bath water didn't relax her as much as she would have hoped, but at least it had managed to wash away some of the caked mud. Tifa stretched her body out to its full length feeling the cold porcelain rest against the back of her head. So much had happened in the last little while it made her head spin. She had lost Barret and wasn't even sure if he was still alive, she was almost positive that she wanted to go back home, plus she wasn't sure she could divert the fast forming feelings towards Shinra's General anymore.

She blew out a heavy sigh, Shinra Co. was an enemy and how could she possibly hope for anything more from _him_? Once this disaster was over, end result good or bad, they would leave for Midgar and nothing would change. He would go back to SOLDIER and his proclaimed fame, and she would move back home, their paths never to converge again.

Although, she couldn't help but wonder what things would be like if they could change. What would it feel like to be with a hero? It was the stuff of dreams for every girl she was sure. Hadn't she always dreamed of a knight in shining armor to rescue her in her darkest moment? What would it be like to have Midgar's cameras facing her? To be the one that stole the heart of the coldest man alive? To look into the face of something so darkly handsome and know that it was all hers?

Her footing slipped on the ledge and she cracked her skull against the solid mantle. Tifa winced in pain but was grateful for the distraction, such thoughts were impulsive and wrong, simply dreams nowhere near reality. Realizing that her timeframe was well over the polite and acceptable limit, she pulled herself out of the tub and reached for a towel.

**NOTE**: Hmm…I really had to beat my head against the wall to get this chapter out, but overall I think I'm quite happy with this one.


	6. 6

"Thou art to me a delicious torment." - Ralph Waldo Emerson

**[Ch.6]**

"What do you mean they won't help us!"

Tifa's shrill voice shattered the quiet of their cramped room and Sephiroth frowned dismissively.

"It is what it is, the woods are too dangerous. The risk of flooding and more mudslides are too high. The search team refuses to mobilize until the ground settles."

Tifa stomped her foot against the floor, rage boiled inside her like a cancer, "I can't wait a few more days! He can't wait any longer!"

The president who had been watching safely from afar, ambled into the heated conversation eager to make his point known, "Luck is against us he very well may be…"

"No!" Tifa shook her head vehemently, "He's out there still, the only reason these people won't help us is because you're all Shinra!" She spat the name out like a bitter taste.

"We've wasted our time long enough here! I have a business and a city to run little wench!" Shinra roared back.

Tifa crossed her arms over her chest and stared coldly at the man she had been contemplating murdering since their unfortunate meeting. "Fine, you can all run back to Midgar but I'm staying here. I'll find him on my own, I don't need the help of Shinra worms."

The president's face burned a scorching red as Tifa turned her back to the duo and walked across the room to her mat. She grabbed her things and hastily stuffed them into her bag; dark eyes burning with unshed tears. Sure it was frightening trekking through Fort Condor's backwoods on her own, but she had to do for the sake of her friend. She slung her small bag over rounded shoulders and left the room without looking back, making sure she slammed the door as hard as humanly possible.

Outside in the street Tifa eyed the surrounding hills with a weak stare, the sun shone warmly on her back and she breathed in a lungful of summer air. She felt relieved and scared all at the same time, relieved to be away from her Shinra counterparts but frightened to trek out on her own. Barret would do the same for her if she were lost, Tifa was sure of it. Besides this could be her moment to prove that she wasn't a child anymore, she would show all of them what Tifa Lockhart was capable of.

"Tifa."

The voice behind her spoke so low and urgent it may have very well been the wind itself, by now she knew better than that though.

"I don't need your help," Tifa replied without turning around.

"You'll never find him on your own." His response was cold and curt, spoken with less consolation than the president himself.  
She spun around on her heels anger surged dangerously through her veins, "Damn you! Damn you for everything! I can't stand you!" Tifa screamed throwing a fist in his direction, immediately dreading the ensuing result.

His hand grasped around her fist and held all her power in place, his grasp tightened fiercely and Tifa felt her knuckles crack under the pressure. All the stories of his brutality replayed themselves in her mind and she shuddered softly with fear. Would he really beat her out on the open street?

"Swallow your pride before it consumes you," he answered hotly before releasing her hand.

Tifa stared at her reddening knuckles vehemently and sighed, "What do you suggest I do then, oh mighty General?"

He ignored her sarcasm; "We can both look for him together, you'll cover twice as much ground when you're not worrying about the hungry wildlife."

She laughed vainly, "The president will still slow us down, wild beasts or not."

"He's not going."

Tifa choked on her own laugh, "What! Why not?"

"I told him he's safer at the inn and he agreed to stay there until we return."

Tifa swallowed a lump at the base of her throat, suddenly the idea of Shinra tagging along with them didn't sound half bad. Now she'd be traveling the expanse of Fort Condor all alone with Sephiroth.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, I mean what if the locals get a little trigger happy at the idea of Shinra's golden goose left unattended?"

He smirked, "They won't. They still know that I'm in the area."

Tifa shrugged, "Pays to be feared."  
We better get moving was his only response.

OOOO

They walked in silence. Tifa trudged along loyally despite the reopened blisters on her feet, opting to entertain herself by boring holes into the back of the man who walked ahead of her. Her tension wavered between thoughts of Barret and the silence between her and the General. She wanted to say something to break the icy quiet but held her tongue; he wasn't much of a talker as it was. Frustration grew, at AVALANCHE they had all been taught that teamwork and cooperation was essential to any successful mission, they'd never find Barret if they couldn't devise a plan.

"Where do you suppose he got stranded?" She asked suddenly.

"Hard to say, our camp was set up on the southern edge and the current flowed north, you and Shinra both got swept up on the east side and I believe I was on the northern edge of the woods. That leaves the west part of the forest uncovered."

Tifa was surprised immensely, the thought hadn't even occurred to her to track their individual positions after the storm. She caught Sephiroth's smirk and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not SOLDIER and I don't have the training for such operations."

His smirk split into a small smile, the first that she had seen in awhile, "I noticed," he replied.

She said nothing but laughed softly, running a hand through long strands in an awkward attempt to avoid conversation. At least he had some sense of humor, not totally a complete drone. Tifa wondered briefly why he agreed to tag along, surely there were more pressing matters at Shinra for the General than escorting a girl around. It wasn't like Barret was any of Shinra's concern; they could have just left for Midgar without her.

"Why did you decide to help me? The president was right, you guys owe me no favors."

Sephiroth remained silent but his pace slowed. Tifa sighed softly, so communication wasn't his cup of tea big surprise there. Her gaze wandered to the ground ahead of her, no matter how much ground she put behind her there was still more to cover.

"Maybe I don't like the idea of a helpless young lady wandering the abyss alone, or maybe because I agreed to guard all three of you and have failed."

Tifa's features drew together in frustration, "You didn't fail! How we're you to expect a mudslide would wash through? And I'm not exactly helpless but thanks for the consideration."

He smirked again, Tifa frowned she was getting pretty sick of that damn smirk and the enigmatic silence. She was getting so sick of everything, from the damn regality in his walk, his fatal skill, and the blessed perfection of his face. Even the elements themselves seemed to bend to this being, the way the sunlight reflected in mako-enhanced eyes, the way the wind blew his silver hair in all the right directions. Damn all of it! No one should have such natural divinity! No one should make her second guess herself, to have her mind spinning in so many different directions, to twist her heart and bend her own unwavering choice. Who was he to tease her with words of charm and looks of desire, only to ignore her entirely a second later!

Tifa felt her blood race and her face begin to color, this was ridiculous and illogical, not her at all. She should be thinking about her lost comrade instead of the tempting bastard beside her. Disgust and shame burned in her heart, she straightened her face and moved her gaze to the horizon. From now on she wasn't letting the General toy with her thoughts anymore.

OOOO

The girl had quieted down a lot since he last thought on it; Sephiroth was actually starting to feel a little concerned. He thought about questioning her health or if she needed a breather, but knew she would take this as a sexist comment. He thought better of it; if she wasn't well he needed to know. This silence was unusual for the young woman who usually exuberated such wit.

"You don't look well."

As expected, rouge lips tightened into a scowl, "I'm fine."

"You're very quiet."

Her chin rose a mere inch, "Maybe I just don't feel like talking."

"That's a first for you."

Her scowl deepened, revealing two soft dimples he had never noticed before in the artwork of her face. And then she did the unexpected, at first her shoulders straightened stiffly and began to quake, then her head bowed in defeat, and a hitch developed in her walk. A soft sob parted from her lips before her hands tried vainly to smother them.

Surprise was something foreign to Sephiroth, but he felt it now as he attempted to piece together what had just happened. Was she crying? Actually crying? Perhaps his previous suspicion was correct and she was hurt. His hand went out to grasp her shoulder but she pulled away.

'Don't touch me! Get away!"

The look on her face was born of pure hatred; she turned away from him and increased her stride. Concern had quickly boiled into confusion and anger; he had never met a more irritating and ungrateful woman in all his life!

"Are you injured?" He questioned, picking up speed to catch up to her only to groan as Tifa moved into a slow jog.

A bitter laugh rolled off her tongue followed by another small sob, "Only you would be so blind!"

Maybe his biting words before had insulted her, "I apologize if I offended you."

She shot him a dark look from behind her shoulder, "You! You have continuously offended me since the beginning of this accursed trip!" Her arms wrapped around her chest and she picked up the pace yet again.

Suddenly it all made sense, all their ineffective and tabooed encounters had resulted in this, she was pining for him just as much as he did for her. His constant battle with himself had been misunderstood as rejection.

Delight, satisfaction, pleasure, and dismay, he felt these all at once. Delight in the fact that he had been found capable of love, satisfaction in the pain that he himself had caused the girl, pleasure at the idea that she wanted him, and dismay under the realization that this could never be.

A swift hand finally grabbed her wrist and spun her around, the sheer force sending her flying into his embrace. Sephiroth wanted nothing more than to absolve her entirely into him, take in all of this and stop time because their moments together would be limited. Tifa was as stiff as a wooden board; the only movement came from her sobbing.

"Let me go! Please no more! I can't stand it!" She wailed into his leather jacket.

"This must make very little sense to you," he whispered into her hair.

Her cries subsided as quickly as they came, "W-what?"

"I think there's been a misunderstanding on both our parts."

Dark eyes narrowed partly confused and partly defensive, he would have to choose his next words carefully or be burned forever.

"You think I'm a monster, trained by Shinra and only capable of destruction and denying the heart of a particular young woman isn't that right? It was never denied however, but simply under better judgment. My actions, though cold, had only been meant to protect you."

Watery eyes looked up at him with an unfaltering gaze, there was that look again, the one that ripped away all barriers its effect now enhanced by her tears. He hovered dangerously between hope and panic, waiting for her response or at least a sign that she understood.

Slowly her lips tweaked into a soft smile and then like a sunrise, grew into an impish grin. Laughter poured from her throat as she dried her remaining tears, "Putting up with me must have been quite terrible these past few days."

He smirked, "You have no idea, but I believe we still have yet to find your friend."

Tifa nodded with renewed vigor, the tired lines that had once been etched into her face visibly gone. She pulled away from him as her eyes scanned the hills that lay before them, "I think the west is that way." A finger pointed to her destination.

Sephiroth nodded, so she did have some sense of direction after all. Her face lit up with his confirmation. "Not totally helpless am I General?"

Tifa offered him a playful smile while her eyes glimmered slyly; she took up the lead bounding ahead of him with her natural ease.

Gaia, General made him feel so ridiculously old.

**NOTE:** Sorry for such a slow update, recent events have made it very hard for me to find the time anymore.


	7. 7

"_And_ _this maiden, she lived with no other thought than to love and be loved by me_." – Edgar Allan Poe.

**[Ch.7]**

They had been walking for hours; Tifa's once uncompressible mood was beginning to sour under the baking heat and the constant ache of her feet. Even Sephiroth himself had fallen into a quiet state and had begun to lag behind her, his face a mask of cool calculation but the slow stiff movement of his muscles gave the facade away.

On the plus side, the forest around them had started to change. Crushed vegetation, toppled trees, and rivers of mud were no longer in abundant supply. The western part of the woods had been more fortunate and didn't receive the full force of the slide. Trees still stood tall, the ground was moist but holding, and she was sure they had passed a group of grazing deer moments before. Tifa's hopes were rising dangerously; if Barret had been swept here there was still a good chance that he had managed to survive. This cheery thought renewed her spirits and lessened the exhaustion of travel; soon she even found herself humming and attempting conversation with her stormy assistant.

"What's the first thing you're going to do when you get back to Midgar?"

Her question was based on pure nonsense really; Tifa indeed had felt more appreciation for civilization and the comforts of home upon their recent challenges. Sephiroth's expression hardened, "I've been absent longer then required, I can only imagine that the SOLDIER department has fallen by the wayside. There are new recruits to train and-"

Tifa groaned, "Really? You've just survived a mudslide and been stranded in the wilderness for days, and you're seriously thinking about work?"

He raised an indifferent eye, "And what do you have to look forward to?"

A grin brightened her features, "I don't care what you say. As soon as I get back home I'm digging into a double deck cheeseburger with every fixing."

He gave her some mixed expression; something she could only imagine was akin to disgust. A silence fell amongst the two and Tifa began to really feel the pangs of homesickness, "It would be nice to be back in the slums with all my friends too."

His attention was caught, "You live in the slums?"

Tifa's face retained a defensive edge suddenly realizing the slip in her words, "Sector seven to be exact. What of it?"

Somehow Sephiroth couldn't imagine a treasure of a girl living in squalor. It was rather sad; such a girl deserved the very finest of everything she so desired. Perhaps the slums had made her hard, the defensive often-stubborn side could only be the answer to the claim. Perhaps her hatred of Shinra had multiplied in sector seven; the truth of the company could all be viewed in the slums, the sins that had been committed there under the name of Shinra laid out to the naked eye.

"Actually, I'd much rather live under the plate than the Shinra building."

His lie craftily shaped as a joke had won back her good graces, Tifa laughed softly, "I suppose so."

They both quieted again, their recent conversation had left a hole in their thoughts. What were they to do? The complexity of the understanding between them, would it ever be more? If so, what would both do with the other?

Sephiroth only thought it proper that of course after a period of time she'd leave the slums for the confines of Shinra, it may not be what she wanted but at least she'd have every comfort possible. As for Tifa, her thoughts border along the impossible, there was no way he'd leave Shinra for some young foolish girl. But she had never asked, Tifa shook her head it would be the death of her to ask such a question. But what would really happen between them after this little patch of hell? The concept of this relationship was so fragile it was impossible to say. Although young and inexperienced, she was certain there could never be another that called to her soul in such a way.

Tifa stumbled in the long grass, her feet clumsy with their pain. He was beside her in an instant, a looming shadow in her vision that grabbed onto her. His strength never ceased to amaze her as he balanced her whole weight with one hand.

"Thanks," she mumbled quickly, embarrassed by his closeness.

His hand lingered on her arm a moment longer; the sensation was enough to make her dizzy and thankfully he looked away. His attention was drawn towards the sky and he frowned, "It's going to be dark soon and there's no point walking blindly in the night, you'll never find anything."

Tifa sighed heavily and folded her arms across her chest. Guilt racked her brain and she couldn't imagine leaving Barret alone another night.

Sephiroth's gaze softened, "If he's still alive I'm sure he's managed to find a safe place for the night."

His words weren't exactly well thought out but it was an attempt at least, "We should make camp then," she agreed halfheartedly.

**OOOO**

There was no moon tonight and heavy clouds had blocked out the usual canopy of stars. The grounds around them were surrounded in a new kind of dark. Every sound around the forest be it a bat or cricket, sounded off like thunder in Tifa's ear. She chalked it up to nerves and fear, closing her eyes tightly in hopes for a quick sleep. The embers from their fire had long since burned out, diminishing with it all traces of light. It was childish she knew, but visions of hungry wildlife tramping into their camp and feeding on her unsuspecting form danced in her head. Tifa was tempted to steal a look at her fellow traveler but felt that it was too forbidden. Asleep or not, he hadn't stirred in quite some time. Somewhere in the far-off distance an animal let out a fierce cry, instinctively the girl gasped and sunk further into her sleeping bag. She could almost cry for want of walls and roofs, convenient structures meant to keep things out and the people within safe.

Another howl in the yonder, Tifa shuddered as her eyes tried to make out the shadows around her. It was a vain attempt for absolute darkness surrounded her, too dark to even make out her own hand in front of her face. Tifa curled up into ball feeling her knees press deep into the hollow of her stomach, she closed her eyes tight against the night and closed her mind to the sounds around her. She thought of Nibelheim, of her mother with her long black hair and warm eyes, the mountains at sunset, her father's cooking, and even of the color silver. Eventually she passed into a fitful sleep, had she had more sense, she might have felt a hand comfort her back at every subconscious whimper she made in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

Short chapter, yes I know it's actually quite hard to write two fics at once. So until I finish my other one this one will be on a temporary hiatus. However, I did manage to finish the epilogue for this while I was bored one day…yay me.


	8. 8

"Y_ou can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel_." -Anonymous

**[Ch.8]**

Tifa woke to the light of morning feeling as if she had never slept. The duo was determined to get back on the road and ate a quick breakfast in silence. His silence no longer bothered her as much, she no longer felt pressured it to making small talk or spurring amusement. In fact his movements were all the noise she needed. She began to believe that they were deliberate too, a way of speaking to her without words, the rustle of leather, the crack of an abused joint, heavy footfalls, her ears had become accustomed to this quiet.

They packed up their small camp and set back to their search, despite the beautiful day Tifa had lost her optimism. She plotted Barret's eulogy in the back of her mind, she'd tell everyone how he was a good man, a brave man, a wonderful foster father, and a friend to everyone he met. If she could trade places she would. Tifa wondered briefly what people would say at her eulogy, she was a coward, pointlessly stubborn, a traitor, these words rang in her ears. She had let him die because she was too busy romancing the enemy. Tifa frowned darkly, despite the criticism she gave herself she didn't regret her actions with the General, the scorching of her blood wouldn't allow it.

Sephiroth halted ahead; he stood rigid against the scenery like an animal sensing prey.

She froze in apprehension expecting a fight, "What is it?"

"We're being followed."

A chill ran up her spine as she readied herself for anything, despite the sudden surge of adrenaline her logical mind protested a small annoyance. What the hell would possibly be following them here? Some wild beast? It certainly wasn't Shinra and it definitely wasn't the locals. But she quieted her mind when Sephiroth unleashed Masamune, whatever it was it was serious now. Her dark eyes scanned the scenery all around but couldn't make out anything moving; the General's gaze however, stared straight-ahead and unwavering. Then she heard the thing and her heart jumped to her throat, it was approaching very fast, the snapping of twigs and bush told her it was massive.

"Hold yer damn fire!"

A voice bellowed over the treetops and caused Tifa to jump out of her skin, suddenly she recognized it.

"Barret?"

"Who else would it be!"

The barrel of a man came crashing through the under bush, looking rather haggard and worn but still in one piece.

"Barret!"

Tifa charged her comrade into a crushing hug, "Oh Gaia! I thought you were dead!"

"I thought the same of you too, until I seen ol' Captain here waltzing through."

Sephiroth furrowed one brow in distaste.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Well damn, I've been stranded in this piece of shit forest hoping someone would!"

Tifa frowned apologetically her expression torn, " Ah Hell, none of it matters now Teef. We can all get back to base."

Tifa looked to Sephiroth and nodded, "Right."

The General sauntered ahead while Tifa quickly fell in line with her old friend, eager to catch up and apologize frantically a hundred times over. When Barret figured Sephiroth was out of earshot he cast Tifa a hasty look, "How are our Shinra associates?"

"The president is back in town waiting, Sephiroth was the only one to volunteer."

Heavy brows furrowed together suspiciously, "Do you think tall, dark, and evil is catching on? AVALANCHE can't afford such a risk"

A pang of regret surfaced in Tifa's chest, "No, I don't think so."

**OOOO**

Night had fallen in Fort Condor by the time Tifa and her partners reached the village. A deep scowl apparent on every villager they past told them that the president was making friends in his usual way. The trio was exhausted surely but none so more as Barret, who ordered a rather large serving of food at the local pub and devoured it with ravished speed.

Back at the inn Tifa watched Barret sleep soundly, her tired eyes catching every sturdy breath he took and finding comfort in his movements. Gaia she was happy to have him back alive and well, it surprised her how much she relied on the man he had become a second father of sorts. A loud snore broke her chain of thought, dark pools traversed the tiny room and landed on the president's snoring form. She snorted softly to herself, upon their arrival the fat man had done nothing but complain about everything from the lack of hospitality to the local food. As for their other adventurer, he had taken upon his usual ways and left the inn some time ago. She figured he was traversing the town or contemplating on life in some quiet tavern, the man was a mystery.

A dark sensation collected spitefully in her stomach, tomorrow they were all leaving Fort Condor, tomorrow Shinra and AVALANCHE went their separate ways. Things would be back to normal and the handsome General would no longer be a nuisance in her life, all ties would be severed. Tifa thought she should find some sort of relief in this statement but she did not, in fact it was a suffocating thought. She had come to relay heavily on his presence during their days in the woods and now she felt almost lost without it. Rising to her feet as quietly as she could she set a path for the town, she would find the SOLDIER eventually for Fort Condor was a small settlement. If anyone bothered to ask, she'd just say she wanted to annoy him while she still had the chance.

**OOOO **

Fort Condor was quiet at night, the only signs of life being the light that radiated softly from the townhouses, and of course the quiet murmurs from the local tavern. Tifa eyed the open pub with a thoughtful eye, somehow the General didn't seem the type to enjoy the environment a bar would offer, or more like the bar itself didn't suit him. She chuckled at the thought and gave up on her plight, finding Sephiroth would be like finding the wind, it comes to you when it pleases and not the other way around.

Tifa took a seat on the nearest bench and opted to watch the nightlife around her, it was so much quieter than Midgar. She breathed in, noticing the way the air smelt of crisp mountain and was instantly struck with a wave of homesickness. Nibelheim and Fort Condor were similar in their ways, both were dirt poor, both people were strong and fierce, both struggling under the oppressive reign of Shinra, both good places to raise a family. Tifa's mind wandered in and out of Fort Condor and Nibelheim and soon enough the day's exhaustion caught up to her, the girl's body became foggy with sleep and her head rested on a loft hand, she drifted off into sleep.

**OOOOO**

Something or someone was shaking her roughly, Tifa's mind protested such a rude awakening and she had half the mind to tell them too. Dark eyes opened slowly with a scorn on her face before she took the sights in around her, several townhouses, a lamppost in the distance, dirt beneath her feet – Oh Gaia! Had she actually fallen asleep outside! Her eyes snapped to her whoever touched her, praying to the Planet that it wasn't some psycho. Mako green eyes looked down on her coolly and she suppressed a shudder, "What do you want?" She retorted as coldly as she hoped it sounded.

"Sleeping outside a tavern? Really, what kind of act of desperation is that?"

A heated blush chased away the chill she felt on her face, "I wasn't slee – it was an accident honestly."

"I worry about your state of mind more and more each day Lockhart."

"And why would the great General have to worry about pointless me?" She took his offered arm and pulled herself up.

He said nothing to this but Tifa was becoming more aware of the man's ways, she caught the heat of his stare and felt the rigidness return to those shoulders, silence was sure to be the death of him. She fell into step beside him, absorbing the presence she had sought earlier and feeling invincible yet utterly small next to him.

"And what kind of person wanders around town in the dead of night?" She asked, taking a stab at his previous statement.

"Someone who finds the snoring in his shared room unbearable."

Tifa laughed at this, partly by his observation and in part by the mirth that danced across the General's eyes. The streets were empty and devoid of light, yet Tifa followed the man beside her confidently, wherever he stepped she followed. Eventually they reached the inn, its only source of light being a lone candle burning near the door. Tifa came to a complete stop eyeing the inn with what little light she had. The frame of the building seemed eerie and desolate, an odd reminder that their time together would all end tomorrow morning. The words she wanted to say were all at a complete loss somewhere in her throat, whatever she was supposed to do it would have to count.

Sephiroth sensed her hesitation, stopping before the door and throwing her an inquisitive look

"Still prefer to sleep outside?"

So maybe she would never be able to form the words that would express how much she needed him, but feelings and action was something even _he_ could understand. Another second of complete hesitation passed before Tifa made her final plea. She drew near to his solid frame not giving an answer to his mockery, watching the impassive expression change slightly to one of mild confusion. Perhaps he thought she had gone insane or possibly even delusional, Gaia knew she felt like she was. Her hands moved quickly, even quicker then the great General expected as the girl reached for his face and pulled him down, her lips finding his by instinct in the dim light.

Action weighed heavier than words indeed, her doubtful test had ignited a blaze within the man. Her body had no time to compute his movement before his hands were roaming in her hair, pulling her body to his with an almost crushing display of sheer force. Tifa felt the searing heat of his tongue in its battle for dominance, feeling lightheaded but still daring she bit his bottom lip, taking more when he tried to pull away. She wanted words now, she demanded it of him. His hands were on her hips and swiftly traveling up her back, even from underneath the fabric of her shirt. Tifa grabbed for them, pulling them back to cover the erratic beating of her heart. She had to know and she wanted to know now.

"Come back with me," He half whispered half moaned to the crook of her neck.

Tifa had her answer now and it absolutely terrified her.

**Author's note:**

So I wrote another chapter just as a tiny little Christmas present, Happy Holidays dear reader!

P.S: Rating change in future chapters? Yay or nay?


End file.
